


there goes the neighborhood

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Series: door no.2 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, First-Aid, M/M, anyways diego is a feral little shit in this no i will not elaborate, but not like explicit, swearing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: “Did you just land on my balcony?” (prompt from dresupi)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: door no.2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635130
Kudos: 58





	there goes the neighborhood

It was your day off. That meant soft clothes, fuzzy socks, quality baked goods, and no human interaction.

Apparently your new neighbor didn’t get the memo.

•••

You had just opened the window to your balcony (fire escape), when you hear the faint call of your name. Turning to the noise, you see your neighbor (Diego, your mind supplies) waving at you.

You wave back politely, and turn back to what you were doing originally.

Which was… shit.

You hear your name again, followed by something else but the wind steals the rest of the sentence.

You turn towards Diego and cup your hands around your mouth.

“I can’t hear you! It’s really windy out!”

Diego gives you a thumbs up before backing up a few steps. Assuming he was going back inside, you turn back towards your balcony.

Suddenly, you hear boots against metal, and you turn just in time to catch Diego jumping across the space between your balconies.

You scream as he lands with a thud in front of you.

“What the fuck!”

Diego smirks at you.

“Hey neighbor.”

“Did you just land on my balcony?!”

“Yeah, they’re only a couple feet apart.”

You blink at him in shock.

“Only a couple- what?!”

“You couldn’t hear ‘cause of the wind, so I thought it would be easier to talk this way.”

You sputter, and put your hands on your hips.

“You thought that jumping onto my balcony would be easier than knocking on my door?”

Diego nods, and you feel a smile creep onto your face.

“Well since you went through all that trouble, what do ya want to talk about neighbor?”

He leans against the railing.

“What, you’re not going to invite me in?”

You roll your eyes and start to head back into your apartment.

“Come on in then.”

•••

You’re almost in the building when you knock over the watering can.

“Fuck!”

Scrambling, you grab a hand towel to soak up the water. You don’t even notice that Diego entered behind you until he starts helping you clean.

Between the two of you, the spill is cleaned quickly.

You brush your hair out of your face and smile at Diego.

“Thanks for the help! So what did you need to talk about?”

Diego tried to stand but falls against your counter with a grunt of pain. You quickly go to his side, and you can see his hands trembling. But that’s not what’s worrying you. It’s the fact that all the blood seems to have drained from his face.

“Diego, are you okay?”

His eyes meets yours.

“First-aid kit. Do you have one?”

Luckily, it’s under the sink. You grab that, and help Diego sit on one of your kitchen chairs.

•••

The wound is on his leg. It looks like a cut that had reopened. You hiss under your breath, and reach for the first aid kit.

“Hey, no, I can do that.”

You ignore Diego’s protests and start to clean the wound, slapping his hands away when he tries to help.

You finish off the job with fresh bandages, and stand up from where you were kneeling on the ground.

There’s an awkward silence in the kitchen as you clean up the first aid supplies. Diego breaks it.

“Thanks.”

You glance at him. There’s a fine sheen of sweat on his face, and he still doesn’t look too hot.

“You can thank me by staying for dinner.”

Diego raises an eyebrow.

“Are ya asking me on a date neighbor?”

Rolling your eyes, you shove the first aid kit back under the sink and turn back to him.

“You look like you’ll die before you make it back to your apartment. Let me feed you.”

He chuckles.

“Well, I won’t turn down free food.”

And there goes your day off.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
